<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where We Belong by Fricksgirl_32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065198">Where We Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32'>Fricksgirl_32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Happens On Tour [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Dry Humping, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Reunion, Secret Relationship, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After three amazing nights in Mexico City, the Boys were on their way to Monterrey and Nick was planning a special night with his lover he had missed and hadn't been with since the US leg of the tour had ended five months ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Littrell/Nick Carter, Nick Carter/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Happens On Tour [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where We Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian sighed softly looking across the way of their small private jet at his love. Nick had had his nose buried in his phone since they had gotten high enough for the WIFI in the cloud to hit. They were on their way to Monterrey after three very successful days in Mexico City and Brian was hoping he and Nick could get some real time together this leg. Like Nick, he was tired of the fuck and run routine and now here was their chance. No wives, no kids, he just needed to  get the younger blonde away from Heather. </p><p>Nick bit his lip, he and Heather had been talking over messenger and could feel Brian’s eyes on him despite the bit of distance between them. He had every intention to make it up to the older man he just needed help on how to go about doing that. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do.” Nick sent. </p><p>“Well, you know him best so what do you think he would like for your first night together?” Heather sent back. </p><p>Nick leaned back against his seat thinking. He had gotten so excited to see a new fic from Becca after he planted that kiss and the story had given him the idea to do something for Brian when they landed, but he always tried to do something different from what Becca had written, with the exception of the night he turned the TV on so Brian could be as loud as he wanted without worry. Nick shifted in his seat thinking back to that night and Heather’s reaction when she listened to the audio he had recorded. </p><p>“Nick?” </p><p>Nick shook his head and started to type. “Something along the lines of the fic, but I wanna do something somewhat different.” </p><p>Heather couldn’t help but smile. She loved seeing her boys together and could see the love between them and in a way, wished they were together officially without having to hide it was clear it was what they both truly wanted. </p><p>“What about a movie with popcorn?” Heather suggested. </p><p>Nick perked and sat up in his seat. “That’s an amazing idea!” </p><p>Heather giggled softly and messaged. “Of course it is, that’s why I thought of it!” </p><p>Brian watched Nick get excited over something and wasn’t sure what to think of it. He sighed and sat back in his seat looking out the window not realizing someone had sat down next to him. He turned his head seeing Howie next to him. </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Howie asked. </p><p> Brian shook his head. “Nothing, missing home already.” </p><p> “Yeah, I was pretty bummed when Leigh had to go back.” Howie sighed softly. </p><p>Brian bit his lip, he hated to lie but if he wanted to keep being with Nick, he had to keep the lie going. Howie reached down and patted Brian’s leg gently. </p><p>“Don’t worry Bri, we’ll be home soon.” Howie encouraged. </p><p>“I know.” The younger man smiled the best he could. </p><p>Brian watched Howie get up and head back to his seat, his eyes drifting back to the blonde who had his heart, who made his body shake. His phone suddenly buzzed making him jump slightly, grabbing it from his pocket.  He unlocked it and went to his messages seeing a text from Nick. </p><p>“Tonight?” </p><p>Brian looked up but Nick kept his focus forward before looking back at his phone. He took a deep breath and text back. </p><p>“You mean you actually want…” Brian shook his head and deleted the message. He knew he was being childish and simply texted back. </p><p>“Yeah, I want to spend time with you.”  </p><p>Brian looked up seeing Nick texting away, his phone going off a few seconds later. He opened it seeing the text. </p><p>“I want to spend time with you too, we finally can be with each other without having to fuck and run.” </p><p>Brian smiled at the thought. He wanted to sleep in his lover’s arms without having to fear someone walking in.  He texted back and looked up at his love grinning seeing the smile grace that beautiful face. Nick turned his head and winked before settling back down in his seat knowing they didn’t have much longer in the air. </p><p>About an hour and a half later, Nick was finally in his hotel room. He sat his luggage in the corner and his bag in the chair. He decided to freshen up before slipping out and going to a nearby store to grab some popcorn. Once he got back, he got the popcorn going and into the bowl setting it on the bed, pulling the pillows on the bed up against the headboard making sure there would be plenty of support. Once everything was set up Nick grabbed his phone and sent a quick text. </p><p>“Hey handsome, what you doing?” Nick sent the text, sitting in the chair waiting for the older man to respond. A couple of minutes later, the reply came. </p><p>“Waiting for a certain blonde to message me.” </p><p>Nick smiled and texted back. “Well, this blonde is ready for some company.” </p><p>The phone went silent and Nick got up to open the door just enough so Brian could get in. He slipped his jeans off and put on his pj bottoms not wanting to send the wrong message deciding if things happened, then it would but he didn’t want Brian to think he only wanted the older man under him. </p><p>He turned the movie on and settled down waiting for Brian, smiling happily hearing the door shut and lock. Brian smiled happily seeing his blonde lover on the bed stretched out waiting for him. </p><p>“Hey there.” Brian said. </p><p>“Hey sexy.” Nick smirked. </p><p>Brian took his shoes off and made his way to the bed, their eyes never leaving each other. Brian slid onto the bed minding the bowl of popcorn in the middle. Nick watched as the older man crawled over to him, blue eyes dark with want and need making Nick’s throat go dry. </p><p>Nick gulped as Brian made it to him, their eyes meeting for the first time in five months. “I’ve missed you so damn much.” </p><p>Nick took a deep breath and nodded. “I missed you too baby, so much.” </p><p>Brian leaned over and brushed his lips against the younger man’s hearing Nick suck in a breath before their lips met for the first time after so long. Nick gave in and pulled the older man into his arms as they rediscovered each other. Brian’s hands moved into Nick’s short locks while Nick’s own moved under his shirt.  </p><p>Brian shook feeling Nick’s warm hands on his bare back a soft groan escaping. Nick pulled away panting softly looking at the man before him, both their faces flush. </p><p>“Nick…” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“I can’t believe we can actually be together this run.” </p><p>Nick nodded, keeping his eyes on the older man. “I know and I want to make the most of it.” </p><p>“So do I but I don’t want to be in the bedroom the entire time.” </p><p>The younger man shook his head. “No, neither do I.” </p><p>Brian leaned over and kissed Nick again before pulling away and laying down next to him, Nick’s arms going around him, leaning over to grab the popcorn. Brian smiled and snuggled close to his love reaching into the bowl grabbing a few pieces popping them into his mouth. Nick did the same as he hit the play button on the remote. </p><p>“So, what we watching?” Brian asked, grabbing more popcorn. </p><p>“Just some B movie I found.” Nick replied, shrugging. “I didn’t think we would get far into it…” </p><p>Brian looked up at him brow raised playfully. “Oh really? And why is that?” </p><p>Nick leaned down and kissed him again, putting a bit more passion and need into it. Brian closed his eyes and lifted his hand up to Nick’s face rubbing his cheek gently. Nick sighed and relaxed against the other man, his soft tongue running across Brian’s bottom lip feeling the older man open his mouth to let Nick in.  Nick’s tongue slipped in taking his time to rediscover his lover’s mouth. Brian groaned and pressed himself against the younger blonde. After a few moments, Brian pulled away panting looking into Nick’s eyes. </p><p>“What’s wrong love?” Nick asked with worry in his eyes. </p><p>Brian shook his head, smiling softly his hand rubbing Nick’s cheek. “Nothing baby, I just don’t know if I really want to go there tonight.” </p><p>Nick pulled Brian into his arms, laying onto the bed so the older man was over him. He saw the fear in Brian’s eyes and rubbed his cheek gently. Brian leaned into the rubs and sighed in contentment. </p><p>“Baby, you know you mean so much more to me.” </p><p>“I know and I’m sorry. I know it’s been….” </p><p>Nick pulled Brian down against him kissing the older man again to shut him up, his hand running gently up and down the older blonde’s back. Brian relaxed as they made out, their cocks were hard and they were aching for each other but the urge to  rediscover and be with each other was stronger. Nick wrapped his legs around his waist and the older blonde couldn’t help himself pressing against his lover. </p><p>Nick tightened his grip and groaned loudly,their hips rocking together. He pulled away looking at the man over him. </p><p>“Bri…” </p><p>“It’s okay...don’t stop.” Brian groaned. </p><p>Nick nodded and buried himself into Brian’s chest, his grip tightening. Brian pushed his face into Nick’s blonde locks, their breathing heavy and ragged, their cocks were throbbing inside their pants but they didn’t dare stop. </p><p>“Shit….I can’t..” Nick panted. </p><p>“Cum for me baby.” </p><p>With one last arch, both men spilled out inside their pants crying each others names. Their hips rocking against each other as they rode out their orgasms. Brian fell against Nick’s chest as they tried to calm down from their highs, Nick kissing the wet curls on top of Brian’s head. </p><p>Once they had gained some composure, they headed into the bathroom to hop into the shower and clean off, staying close to each other. It felt so good to feel each other's naked bodies again. The two men cleaned up and got out, drying off, and headed back into the bedroom. Nick moved the bowl of popcorn while Brian pulled the blankets down yawning softly. Nick tossed him a pair of boxer briefs, yes they would be a bit big on Brian, but he didn’t care. They laid down next to each other, Brian in Nick’s arms, his head on the blonde’s bare chest. </p><p>“Nick?” </p><p>“Yes my love?” </p><p>Brian looked up at the man beside him. “Are you sure you still want this? Want to be with me?” </p><p>Nick sat up looking the other man in the eyes. “I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life. Where’s this coming from?” </p><p>“Just wanted to make sure we both still felt the same, it’s been five months and with Saoirse here….” </p><p>“Brian, look at me.” Nick said lovingly. Brian looked at the younger man and relaxed seeing nothing but love in those blue eyes. </p><p>“I love you and always will, I know we both are married with kids but this is what I want. You are what I want.” </p><p>Brian smiled and laid back down snuggling into the warmth of his lover’s body. Nick smiled and tightened his grip around the shorter man. “Are you okay now?” </p><p>“Yes, I love you so much Nick.” </p><p>“And I love you.” </p><p>The two men fell asleep in each other’s arms for the first time in months, back where they belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>